Well logging instruments that utilize radiation generators, such as neutron generators, have proven incredibly useful in formation evaluation. Such a neutron generator may include an ion source and a target. An electric field is generated within the neutron generator that accelerates the ions generated by the ion source toward the target at a speed sufficient such that, when the ions are stopped by the target, neutrons are generated and directed into a formation into which the neutron generator is placed. The neutrons interact with atoms in the formation, and those interactions can be detected and analyzed in order to determine various pieces of information about the formation.
The generation of more neutrons for a given time period is desirable since it may allow an increase in the amount of information collected about the formation. Since the number of neutrons generated is related to the number of ions accelerated into the target, ion generators that generate additional ions are desirable. In addition, ion generators that generate additional ions are also desirable because they might result in a neutron generator that generates a larger number of neutrons than typical neutron generators for a given amount of power. This is desirable because power is often limited in well logging applications.
As such, further advances in the area of ion sources for neutron generators are desirable. It is desired for such ion sources to generate a larger number of ions than current ion sources.